A new love
by robar56
Summary: This is a BloomxTecna fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. Story takes place in Season 2, shortly after episode 10. Tecna is disapointed by Timmy and gets depressed. Bloom wants to comfort her friend. But things turn out different than expected
1. Chapter 1

A new love

A new love

This is a BloomxTecna fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Story takes place in Season 2, shortly after episode 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club :(.

Summary: Tecna is disapointed by Timmy and gets depressed. Bloom wants to comfort her friend. But things turn out different than expected. Bloom/Tecna slash.

Here comes chapter one. Enjoy

1. Doubts and comfort:

Tecna was going up and down in the room furious. "I can't believe Timmy is such a coward. He let the Trix escape without any resistance", sighed the tecno-fairy. "Don't be so rough with him", mentioned Bloom, who sat on her bed and was listening to Tecna: "He wouldn't have had a chance after all!"

"That's right, but our realationship isn't really good in gerneral", said Tecna downcasted.

Downhearted she placed herself on the bed too.

Except for the two girls nobody was in the room because the others were all hanging around with the pixies somewhere.

"He does not care about me and we are always talking about computers, never about his or my feelings. I think he loves technology more than me", sobbed the pink haired fairy and coverd her face with her hands: "I will have to leave him."

Bloom placed an comforting arm around the shoulders of her friend and meaned encouraging:" Hey Tecna are you crying? Normally you always say things like:_" Crying is only good to keep your eyes from drying-out."_."

The fairy of techology grinned back half hearted. Then her redhead-friend said:" If Timmy isn't interested in you, he is stupid. You are a young, beautiful and intelligent woman. His fault."

"Maybe you're right", Tecna agreed slightly blushing:" But I do not think I can ever find someone I truly love."

Bloom was thinking how to cheer her friend up:" Oh come on, out there are sure some people who are the right lovers for you!"

Tecna however didn't seem to cheer up. Bloom was becoming depressed herself by now.

She wouldn't be able to bear Tecnas sad face any longer.

Suddenly the redhead had the inexplicable urge to do something strange. By leaning forward she closed the gap between her and Tecna. Then she pressed her lips against the lips of her friend. Tecna opened her eyes wide in shock and blushed heavily but did not struggle.

After a few moments their lips parted. Blooms expression first was confused then went shocked. What had she done? Had she really kissed one of her best friends? A girl?

"Ähm... I'm sorry... I mean...", stammered the fire-fairy:" I really don't know...well,..what got into me. So...Ähm...I will go check out about the others!"

"Äh...Okay", answered Tecna, who also looked confused and a little bit shocked. Bloom nearly fled out of the room. A emotional troubeld Tecna stayed behind. Her sadness was blown away. "What the hell did just happen?", she asked herself:" Have I really just gotten the best kiss of my life?" From Bloom?"

Again the pink haired technology-fairy coverd her face in her hands. But this time because of confusion.

So this was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed reading.Sorry for my bad english. I've been learning english only for two school-years, so it is not that good.

Please rewiew if you liked it and also say what you don't like. I am open for some ideas to :).


	2. Chapter 2

A new love

A new love

This is a BloomxTecna fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Story takes place in Season 2, shortly after episode 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club :(.

As requested here comes chapter two. Enjoy.

2.Feelings

Bloom was running through the corridors of Alphea emotionally troubled. "Oh man, why have I just done that? Tecna must think that I am a freak. Oh god, I already think I'm weird myself", rushed the thougts through the mind oh the fairy. In her confusion she nearly ran into headmistress Faragonda.

"Oh hello Bloom. You look kind'a troubled. Is there anything bothering you? Can I help you someway?", asked the headmistress concerned. "No thank you Mrs. Faragonda. I just have to be alone for a little while. At least I hope so", answered the redhead hastily.

"Okay Bloom! But remember, if you change your mind I will listen to you every time", suggested Faragonda.

"Thank you madame", replied Bloom and went by more carefully this time. Somewhen somewhere on the school grounds she found a quiet place where she let herself drop on the green grass. There the keeper of the dragonflame tried to sort out her feelings.

So she kissed Tecna. But why? She couldn't put it into words. When she had seen her technical skilled friend in such a sad mood, she coldn't help but do it. What did she even felt for Tecna? Sure they were the best friends and they had saved each others live several times. But was there more? Why had Bloom kissed Tecna? Bloom tried to remember all the time she and Tecna had spent together allready.

She and the pink-haired fairy had quikly become close friends. Bloom also admired Tecna a little bit. Tecna always managed to look slef confident and strong on the outside althoug she was a very sensitive and caring person on the inside. Bloom knew that much. But all that didn't explain the incident which had just happenend. The fire-fairy had kissed before, mostly Sky, but she had never kissed a girl before. But she couldn't deny that it felt nice.

In addition she felt better than normal whenever Tecna was around. Did that mean that she loved her fellow fairy? That would at least describe the small twinge of pain in her chest whenever she saw Tecna with Timmy. Bloom never thought she was homosexual but she wasn't so sure anymore? Could she really be a lesbian or bisexual or something like this? Was homosexuality actually allowed in Magix? And most important of all: What would Tecna say?

Bloom didn't want to lose her pink-haired friend.

"Ah I'm so confused!". Cried the redhead out in frustration: "Okay to summarise it all: I really did kiss Tecna and I sort of liked it. Besides I like Tecna very much. But I don't know if it's love I'm feeling. And in fact I don't even know what Tecna is would be thinking about me if it was", muttered the fire-fairy barely audible: "What mess have I gotten myself into again?"

Somwhere else Tecna was plagued by similar problems. Althought she was sure, that her incident with her red-haired friend technically seen weird, she had sensed it as quite enjoyable. Distraught she touched her lips, where Blooms' had touched hers.

Suddenly her thougts were interrupted by a cheerfull voice: "Has your bad mood finally departed Tecna?"

Stella. The fairy of the sun and the moon was just entering the room. The technology-fairy put down her hand, feeling guilty. "Yes I think so", she answered bashful: " Where are the others?"

"I don't know where Bloom is. Thuoght she was with you. As far as I know everyone else is on his way back here", responded the blond fairy: "What's up with you? You look kind'a disoriented." "Äh...it's nothing. I only have been thinking about...ähm... something", said the technology-fairy. But she didn't dare to tell Stella what she had been thinking about.

But Tecna decided to talk with Bloom as soon as possible.

So this was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed reading.

Please rewiew if you liked it and also say what you don't like. I am open for some ideas to.


	3. Chapter 3

A new love

This is a BloomxTecna fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Story takes place in Season 2, shortly after episode 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club :(.

Here comes chapter three. Enjoy.

3. Realisation

Meanwhile Bloom was on her way back to her room. But she advanced very slowly, because she was afraid of confronting Tecna. Her thougths had finally led her to a conclusion. But she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Suddenly she saw Flora, Musa, Layla and the pixies a few meters away. "Hey Bloom!", called Flora: "Have you cheered up Tecna again?"

The redhead respondet: "I'm not sure. I hope so!"

"Hey, that's no good answer. What do you want to say with that?", interrupted Chatta, Floras pixie. "Never mind! Just let us get back in our rooms before it gets dark", stated Musa.

"Good idea!", agreed the others: " It's better to be inside the school after sunset. Particularly while Lord Dakar is out there somewhere."

Together all of them went back to the school. Soon they entered their rooms. Instinctively Bloom looked over to Tecna. However the technology fairy gained back her balance and looked as unaffected as ever. "Hi!", was the only thing she said to the newcomers.

The next hour everything went as usual. The six girls talked, made jokes and laughed like most of all other evenings. Only Bloom and Tecna tried to steal glances at each other. But nobody seemed to notice. Except for one. Stella. The fairy of the sun and the moon had already nocticed the strange behaviour between her two friend a while ago. She decided to keep a eye on them.

After some time the girls said good night and went to bed. Bloom sighed and dropped herself on her bed.

"What a day", the keeper of the dragonflame thought. Suddenly she saw a letter lying on her pillow. She grabbed it and began to read:

"Bloom,

I must talk to you about what happened today. Meet me in the library at midnight.

Please come.

Tecna"

"And it gets even worse", thought the fire fairy grumpy : " But okay, it has to be sorted out sometimes. Why not Now?"

She switched of the light and waited. Soon she heard soft snoring from Flora. A short time before midnight she noticed the sound of a closing door. So that must have been Tecna while sneaking out. Bloom waited a few more minutes. Then she exited her room and went towards the library.

Meanwhile Tecna paced up and down in the library. She hoped, that Bloom had read her letter. Nobody but a certain redhead could read it. She had made sure of that with one of her new technical inventions. But would Bloom come?

All of a sudden the technology fairy heared the door opening. "Hello Tecna?", sounded the clear voice of Bloom.

"I'm here", answered Tecna and waited till her friend got closer.

"You wanted to talk with me?", asked the fire fairy meekly.

"Yeah", started the pink haired fairy slightly blushing: " About today afternoon. The Kiss. Why did you do that?"

Bloom sighed hearable and started to explain: "When you were so sad and I wasn't able to cheer you up, I felt so…helpless. And before I even thought about it…I…kissed you. I had to think about it a long time."

And then Bloom telled Tecna the whole story: How she felt while Tecna was around, that she liked the kiss and all the other things she thought about. Then the keeper of the dragonflame declared her conclusion: "Tecna I don't know for sure, but I think…It can be,… that I love you." The redhead blushed deeply and turned away: "I can understand if you don't return my feelings. I hope you can still see me as a friend, even if I'm so queer. But if you do not want to have anything to do with me anymore I'll accept it."

A single tear ran down Blooms cheek.

"Hey cheer up! Sure I still want to be your friend", said Tecna cmomforting: "You are the best friend i ever had. You never let me down and you are always there for me. And to say the truth: I also did like your kiss."

"You mean, you don't think I'm a freak or something like that?"

"No, How could I? I should rather be honoured that a beautiful person like you have fallen in love with me. But I Can not say if I return your feelings. Look I really like you, maybe more than a friend. But I am not quite sure."

"I'm just glad you don't hate me", cried Bloom happy and embraced her friend. After a short while they slipped apart. Then Tecna looked into Blooms eyes. The technology fairy was overhelmed by the emotions she read in the blue orbs. Unconditional friendship and love. For her. Their eye-contact lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for Tecna to make her final decision.

The pink haired girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against Blooms. The keeper of the dragonflame was surprised the first second. Then she closed her eyes and kissed back. This kiss was even better than the first one because both girls did their best.

Blooms hackles rose and a warm sensation surged trough her veins. Also Tecna felt similar sensations.

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, the girls broke apart.

"Wow", said Tecna: "I think I have never felt anything similar."

"You are a better kisser than Sky, Tecna", chuckeld the redhead happily: "I really love you."

The technologiy fairy blushed deeply and respondet: "Yeah, I know now, that I love you too. I don't know why It took us so long t realise it."

"Don't ask me", retorted Bloom: "But does all this mean we are a couple now or something?"

Tecna answered: "Theoretical I would say yes"

"Ähem, okay!", said the fire fairy: "That's kind of new for me. I was never with a girl before, if you know what I mean. Let us just keep it a secret for now."

"Fine by me", replied the pink haired girl.

"Maybe we should go back to bed", suggested Bloom.

"Okay. Good night", stated Tecna and planted another kiss on Blooms lips.

Then they both headed for the exit.

___________________________________________________________________________

Stella was fascinated and a little bit shocked. The blond fairy was hiding herself behind a bookshelf. She had seen the whole incredible scene between Bloom and Tecna. While her two friends were kissing each other the second time, Stella thought: "Aaaw, That's so cute. In a strange way. I knew there was something with the two of them. But I wouldn't have dreamed of anything like that." Suddenly she saw Tecna and Bloom preparing to leave. Hastily and quietly she ran out of the library before the others could see her. Then she headed towards the rooms of the winx.

So this was chapter three. Hope you enjoyed reading.

Please rewiew if you liked it and also say what you don't like. I am open for some ideas to.


End file.
